Beyond the Story
by writercrash
Summary: Have you ever thought that maybe Ron and Hermione we're sappost to get together. What if the death eaters weren't all captured? Can Hermione and Draco defeated Draco's father and survive the death eaters? Dramione. First story, please R&R.
1. Well, what do you know?

Authors Note: So here its, Please Review.

* * *

><p>Smoke billowed from the train while it sat in king cross station, waiting for this year's students to return. It was an amazing sight to see; clean, pristine, beautiful; so many words could describe it.<p>

The impending students slowly started to trickle on to platinum 9 ¾. All who arrived were plagued with sadness and heartache due to so many people who lost their lives the previous year. Standing on the platform waiting for her friends for them to begin their journey of their final year was, Hermione Granger. Though technically, last year was in fact their seventh and final year, the golden trio was out hunting horcrux most of last year. Headmistress McGonagall allowed anyone who wished to redo their previous year were allowed to. She thought it would allow the students who were neglected good teaching last year to catch up with the rest of society.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley came barreling down the platform towards her.

"Ginny! How are you?" Hermione asked while embracing her best friend.

"Amazing, and you'll never guess what happened after you left" she asked jumping up and down like a piece of popcorn just waiting to pop.

"What?"

"Harry proposed to me!" She said sticking her hand out to show me her engagement ring.

"Congratulations, It truly is beautiful." Though it did make me happy that two of my best friends in the world were finally getting their happy ending. It sadden me when it brought back memories of Ron and I. We broke up about two weeks. We just weren't right for each other and we realized that as soon as we started dating; constant fighting, no sparks; it just wasn't right. The rest of the extended Weasley family was making their way down the platform at a much slower pace.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. So good to see you." I said

"Good to see to Hermione." Mrs. Weasley replied. You could tell that the war had put a heavy load on the family. There was not really a spark left in their eyes, especially George's.

"Hi, Harry. By the way, I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Hermione"

I turned to Ron but didn't say a thing. I just didn't have anything to say. Our breakup hadn't ended well.

***FlashBack***

_Ron and I were sitting outside staring at the sky. It was a sunny day out and their barely any clouds in sight._

"_Ron can I talk to you about something."_

"_Yah."_

"_Where exactly are we planning on going with this relationship?"_

_Ron suddenly sat up and looked at me with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean, are we planning on this being a serious relationship?"_

"_What do you like someone else?" Ron said jumping with a furious expression stretch across his face._

"_No!" I said standing up putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Then what brought this up, all of a sudden?"_

"_You know that things just haven't been feeling right. Ron we're always fighting and if we're not we're mad at each other. Then the fact that there really is not spark between us, it's just not there."_

"_No spark! Hermione what the heck are you talking about?"_

"_You know what I mean and you just won't bloody admit it, you been feeling it too. I know.." Ron slowly raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I know that's going to leave a bruise._

"_Don't you dare tell what I know, Granger!" I couldn't say anything, Ron never had become this violent, even when he was furious, he never hit anyone. Not even Malfoy! My eyes slowly began to well up with tears. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks as it started to rain. The expression on his face shifted from one of anger to guilt. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I've just been under a lot of stress lately and didn't mean a single thing a just said let alone did. I am so sorry." He wrapped his arms around my waist while I cried into his shoulder. Once all the tears had dried up and nothing was left, I took a small step back to get a good look at Ron._

"_Maybe you're right," Ron said "Maybe were just not meant to be."_

"_So does this mean this is the end?"_

"_I'm guessing so" We stood there staring at each other for a good five minutes, till I decided it was time to go inside. I trudged my way up to my room and slowly began packing my things. I decided I'm leaving tomorrow morning. There are things that I need to get done. Things I need to get settled._

***Flashback End***

Tentatively I slowed made my way into Ron embrace, returning his hug.

"Hermione, I am so sorry about everything that happened the other day. I promise it will never happen again. I just don't know what came over. I guess stress really does create monsters." Ron gave a strained laugh.

"I forgave you Ron. The moment you first said you were sorry."

Stepping back, I ran into someone who was trying to maneuver their way through the crowd of eager students. Turning around I found a blond haired boy scurrying to pick everything up off the floor. Kneeling down on the floor I began helping the boy pick everything up.

"I sorry, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." The blond boy didn't reply. I don't even think he registered the fact that I was there. "Hello?" He finally looked up at me.

Grey stormy, emotionless eyes were staring back. "Draco?" I ask tentatively

He grabbed everything from my arms and stood up off the ground. "I apologize for my incompetent behavior and not looking where I was going. I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just be on my way." Draco started continuing making his way up to the front of the train

"That was a little weird." Harry commented

"Oddly out of character"

After giving last minute hugs and good buys to our friends and family we made our way towards the train. Hulling out luggage on board we searched for an empty compartment. Sadly we couldn't find one we ended up sitting in one that only had a single occupant.

The boy had his hood up and was leaning up against the window, purposely looking away from the entrance.

"May we join you?" The boy made no move to tell us wither or not, so we were taking that as a yes. We all clambered into the small compartment and took our respective seats on either sides after putting our luggage on the shelves. Ron and I were facing Harry and Ginny who were snogging each other like there was not tomorrow.

"Get a room!" all three of us yelled. It suddenly got quiet while all of us looked at the boy who was now back in his previous position up against the window. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were trying to figure out what was so fascinating outside the train. Looking at the reflection in the window I finally realized who our other companion is.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"All except for Draco lookup at me with an incredulous look.

"Hermione, what are you…"

"Hello, Hermione." Draco said, finally acknowledge the others presences "How have you been since I have last seen you?"

"Good, you?"

"Well. Now if you would excuse me I believe I have a question for Headmistress McGonagall." He stood up and made his way out the door to the hallway, gently closing the door behind him.

All of us sat there for a few minutes pondering what just happened.

"Does anyone know exactly what just happened here?" Ginny asked.

"I have no I idea. All I know is Draco went from a pompous, selfish git; to some who is completely emotionless and talks as if he said a single thing incorrectly it would be improper." Ron commented "He sounded even more uptight then Hermione was first year."

"Hey! I take offense at that."

"Sorry" Ron said gaining a sheepish expression

"Let's just forget about it and move on"

Harry and Ginny started snogging each other again, while Ron started drawing on a scrap sheet of paper.

"Ron I'm gonna get some sleep, please make sure those two don't go too far."

"I'll make sure, just get some rest Hermione." Laying down on the beach, I slowly began to feel unconsciousness close in around me. Exfoliating anything troublesome thoughts from my mind, I finally gave in and slipped into a cumbersome, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Review


	2. A Father's Attack

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later to find that we had stopped by for some reason, but we hadn't arrive at the school yet.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked sitting up. Ron was the only still awake.

"I don't know, the train just randomly stopped." There was a clank of the door opening. Standing in the door was someone we all know too well. "Luna, do have any idea what's going on?"

"Someone has taken the train." Luna said with her soft wistful voice.

"What do mean by that?" I asked

"The remaining death eaters have boarded and taken the train." Ron and I just sat there staring at her till we heard the slamming of compartment doors. Jumping up we rushed to wake up Harry and Ginny. The compartment slammed open, standing there was an example of pure evil. They were staring into our souls.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" He asked with a rasping voice

"We don't know" Ginny replied, shift farther into Harry protective embrace.

"Why do you need him?" Ron asked

"He father is wishing to see him."

"And why exactly is it so necessary that you had to stop the train and possible end up in Azkaban, just to find Draco." I replied

He didn't reply, he slowly back out of the compartment and continued his search for Draco. We waited till we knew that he was far enough away that he wouldn't eavesdrop.

"We need to find him before they do." Ginny said interrupt the silence. Making our way out of the compartment they crept down the hall.

Once they reached the front of the train they slipped into one of the prefect compartment before a death eater could see us. "We've got to find him." I said

"Where could he be, It's not like he could jump off the train."

"Who are you looking for?" Came from someone behind them.

"Draco Malfoy." I replied turning around. Standing there behind them was the subject of their search. "Where have you been?"

"I have been here waiting for us to arrive at Hogwarts"

"You do realize there is a large troop of death eaters outside out looking for you, and I'm sure their willing to kill if they need to."

"Is that your way of telling me I need to give myself over to my father."

"No, but we need to know exactly why they are looking for you."

"I wish to not explain my predicament to you or your associates."

"Please Draco we need to know why they are so requisite on finding you."

Draco stood there for a few seconds contemplating on wither or not he should tell us his story. "Take a seat." We all filled into the room and took a seat. "Ever since you guys saved me from the room of requirements during the war, my father hasn't been very keen on my choice to be on your side. He believes that even though the Dark Lord is gone that we should still stay true to him and his faith. When the war was finally over and done, I slipped away before my father could catch me. I have been hiding out in the muggle world for the past few months, hopping from place to place to place. As you know Headmistress McGonagall was allowing students to repeat their previous year. I believe it was a way for me get away from my father without having to leave the magical world completely behind. I hoping my father was intelligent enough to realize that sending out a search party for me while we were all on our way to or at Hogwarts was a bad idea, but I guess he lost all common sense."

All suddenly got quiet, except for the roaring from the engines of the train. "I'm guessing since we're finally moving again, the throng of death eaters must have decided to give up." Ginny said. We all sat there in silence. No one had anything to say.

Finally we pulled into the station; we all scurried down the hall to our original compartments. Grabbing our suitcases and bags we made our way to the carriages.

"Hey Ron can you help me get my suitcase up on the carriage." I said struggling to left the heavy weight. Ron attempted to lift the suitcase only to have it accidently come back and hit me in the face. The forces of the suitcase made me tumble backwards, falling on my back. There was crimson blood gushing from my nose.

"Hermione, I am so sorry" A hand suddenly reached into my clouded vision. Talking the hand I slowly stood up only to stubble again. The student that helped me up, wrapped their arms around my waist, while I tried to steady myself. "Thank you, Draco. We owe you a lot lately." I stood there stiff once I realized who helped me up.

"Come on Hermione, let get you sat down so we can fix your nose." Climbing up on to the carriage I sat down in the first available spot. Raising his wand Draco began trying to clean and fix my nose.

"Congratulations, Weas-Ron. You managed to do some pretty good damage." I think that's the first time I've heard him be sarcastic.

"I don't want any comments coming from you, Malfoy. You've done way worse." A calm silence settle over the students. Once Draco finished fixing my nose, he turned back to the rest of the group.

"I believe I owe all of you an apology. Especially, you Hermione. I have been rude, disrespectful, as Ron would say a pompous, selfish git." That put a smile on everyone's face. "Mainly what I am trying to say is I wish to have a fresh start with everyone. I understand if you say no." He said sitting up straight and giving each of us a short glance but stopping on me. Everyone else eyes also landed on me. I realized it was all up to me, my choice was final. Taking a deep breath I looked back at him. The look on his face said it all, he truly was sorry. He may not have felt that way a few years ago but he does now.

"You know," I said "If someone told me a few years ago I would be riding in the same carriage to Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy and I was actually forgiving him, I would seriously considered checking them into St. Mungo's." A small smile spread across everyone face. Everything was peaceful, and quiet; nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review

~Frenchie3


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Disclamer: I don't own anything. It belongs to JK Rowling. :p

A/N: I applogize for any errors, I don't have a beta reader yet. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the school we all scrambled out of the carriage with our bags. Standing at the gate was Professor Slughorn, standing high and mighty for the first time since he arrived. Walking up to him, he looked at us and smiled. "Hello, children."<p>

"Hello, professor." I said.

"Go ahead inside; I'll talk to you all later. I'm in charge of the first years."

"Good Luck." Ron said chuckling. Walking through the gate we trudged up the steps and through the front door. Standing by the door was Filch and Mrs. Norris. They still looked the same; I don't think anything could change about that. Dropping our luggage into the large pile, we strolled into the dining hall and talking our respective seats at the Gryffindor table.

"What do think we will do this year?" Ginny asked, leaning against Harry.

"I don't know," Ron replied "Finally get to be lazy." Slapping him on the back of the head, Lavender Brown sat down on his other side.

"Don't even think about it Ron." She said

"Well, Snape isn't here so we're never going to have to worry about potions."

"I wouldn't count on that." I said. Suddenly, Ron's head was shoved down towards the table. Standing behind him was the translucent figure of our old potions professor. We all cracked up at Ron's misfortune.

"Hello, Professor Snape. How are you?"

"Ms. Granger, how I feel is unimportant. What is important is Mr. Weasley's improper attitude towards school work and his professors." He said, while biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't want to hear it." Ron said after the old professor walked away.

Once the food arrived we automatically dug in, cherishing the taste of each and every bite. There was a click in the front of the hall. Standing behind of the podium was Professor McGonagall. The sorting process took a lot longer than usual.

"Welcome, new and returning students." She said, everyone began clapping and hollering. "I'd like to tell you that I'm happy to see so many smiling faces. Our world has just gone through a hardship and I'm glad that we've come out on top. We've like to take a second to remember everyone we've lost in the war." We all bowed our heads. Gloomy feeling settled over the dining hall. "All will be missed. Some things have been changed this year due to the rebuild. The forbidden forest is still of limits till we can make sure it is completely safe. Most class are still in their previous locations, except for potions will now be in a back corridor in the dungeons. Last, I apologize for this convince, but Gryffindor tower has yet to have been fixed so for the time being you will be split between different house. Years one and two will be with Ravenclaw, years three through five will be with hufflepuff and years six through eight will be with Slytherin. I'm sorry for this convince." She finished walking back to the head table.

Silence covered the table, no one spoke for fear they may cause a commotion. Standing up slowly, the golden trio slowly made their way out the door.

"I can't be that bad?" Harry said.

"Oh I can."

"Ron you always the stickler" I replied.

The dungeons gave off a depressing feeling. They were dark and musky, never allowing fresh air into its walls. They were a place of death and depression. All you could hear was the soft taping of our feet up against the tile.

We walked a brisk pace up to the Sytherin common room entrance. Looking at each other we realized none of us had stayed long enough to hear the password.

"Mud blood." Someone said behind us.

"Hey that's mean. The wars over let it go." Ron shouted, turning around.

"That's the password." Draco said, slipping past us.

Stepping though the door, we found ourselves in a sea of green and black. The room hand a calm feeling over it, which was defiantly unexpected. Draco sat down on the couch in front of the fire place reading a copy of the daily profit.

"Girl dorms are on the left, Boys on the right." Harry and Ron left, leaving me alone with Draco. I slowly maneuvered my way through the room and sat down next to Draco. Silence filed the room.

"So, how's your day been?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"I know you don't care, so why are you even trying?"

"Because if we're going to get along we need to find a common point."

"Common point, hardly. We don't need to talk to get along."

"Yes we do. Otherwise we may as well not get along at all." I realized that as we were arguing we got closer and closer. I could feel his breath on my face, inching closer and closer our lips were inches apart.

"Draco?" A voice asked.

"I…" Jumping up he ran out of the room through the door to the boys dorms. Standing at the door was Blaise. I guess I should always expect the unexpected. Standing up I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>An: Hope you liked it. Review

~Frenchie 3


End file.
